warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 25
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Pebble Heart and Moth Flight are out gathering nettles in the pine forest. Moth Flight muses that she loves the part of the forest they are in now, and that she had been with ShadowClan for a moon. Moth Flight picks a few stems and makes her way over the Pebble Heart, who is waiting by a ditch. She drops the stems in the muddy water and asks if the nettles they soaked yesterday were finished. Pebble Heart says that they have no sting left, and Moth Flight wonders if drying nettles would take the sting out as well. Pebble Heart replies that drying herbs was easier on the moor. Moth Flight asks him what he plans to do for leaf-bare, and he says Dappled Pelt had asked him the same thing and that he had asked her if she would dry some herbs for him. He goes on to ask Moth Flight if she would dry herbs for him as well when she returned to the moor and Moth Flight doesn't answer. :Moth Flight is thinking about how her Clanmates would be very inquisitive about Micah and have her return to her medicine cat duties, but Pebble Heart mentions that they had missed her at the Moonstone the last night. Moth Flight says that she had wanted to come, thinking of how helping the ShadowClan medicine cat had renewed her sense of purpose, but had been tired, and Pebble Heart's gazed flicks to her belly as he says he understood. Moth Flight assures him she will not stop being a medicine cat. :Moth Flight asks him what had happened at the half-moon gathering and if StarClan had visited with them. Pebble Heart replies that only Half Moon had been there and had told them to look after her. He adds that Acorn Fur had been disappointed and, at Moth Flight's irritated exclamation, explains that she is SkyClan's medicine cat now. Moth Flight snaps that Acorn Fur was a spy, and Pebble Heart tells her that Micah had taught her a lot and that she enjoys healing her Clanmates. He also reveals that he had had visions of her healing her Clanmates. When Moth Flight asks him why he didn't warn her, Pebble Heart replies that he has many dreams and that seeing Acorn Fur healing Clanmates doesn't mean that Micah would die. He goes on to ask her if she blamed StarClan for Micah's death and if that was why she didn't go to the Moonstone, but Moth Flight says that, though she did blame them, that wasn't why she didn't go. :They are interrupted by the arrival of Cow and Mouse, who greet Moth Flight. Cow says that they had heard about Micah's death from WindClan, who they had gone to first to find him. The farm cat adds that it must have been hard for Moth Flight and places her tail over her in comfort and sympathy. Cow asks Pebble Heart why he is gathering wet nettles, and the ShadowClan medicine cat explains that they are for sick cats. She asks how they would help, and Moth Flight responds that soaking them takes the sting out and they can help sooth wounds and aching bones. Cow muses that Moth Flight seems smarter than when they first met, and Moth Flight recalls that Micah had saved her from a farm dog. :The small group head toward the ShadowClan camp and Cow asks Moth Flight how long ago Micah had died. Moth Flight responds that it had been a moon. When they enter the camp, Tall Shadow welcomes the visitors and offers them fresh-kill. Juniper Branch's kits greet the visitors as well and Moth Flight introduces them as well. They ask the farm cats if they knew Micah was dead, and then ask Moth Flight if she minded them talking about him. Moth Flight says she doesn't, realizing it wouldn't change anything to pretend Micah was alive. Cow comments that the camp was very cozy, and Moth Flight explains that she has her own den. Tall Shadow and Shade Pelt comment that she was living in Sun Shadow's den and that her home was on the moor. Cow asks her if she will have her kits there. Surprised, Moth Flight exclaims that she is not having kits, but the cats around her confirm that she is, thinking that she had already known. :For a moment, Moth Flight is excited as she realizes that Micah was the father, but her excitement turns to fear as she remembers how she had lost Slate's kits and the pain of Juniper Branch's kitting. Cow presses against her and assures her that it is completely natural. Moth Flight decides that she needs to go home and see her kin. Tall Shadow tells her that she will need an escort, and Pebble Heart volunteers to go with her. Moth Flight apologizes to the farm cats, and Cow replies that they understand. Pebble Heart suggests that Moth Flight have some thyme before leaving, but she refuses. Characters Major }} Minor *Cow *Mouse *Raven Pelt *Tall Shadow *Dusk Nose *Dangling Leaf *Shade Pelt }} Mentioned *Micah *Juniper Branch *Half Moon *Acorn Fur *Clear Sky *Gorse Fur *Sun Shadow *Wind Runner }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc